edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd,n Eddy Big Picture Show: Spongeman537 version!
Info Characters * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Nazz * Kevin * Sarah * Jimmy * Rolf * Eddy's Older Brother (debut) * Samantha (debut) * Cody (debut) * Alice (debut) Transcript Ed, Edd, n Eddy the big Picture Show: MY VERSION! One Day, in the Cul-de-sac: Ed: Ugh… It’s. so hot out… Eddy: Too hot to do a scam Ed: Where’s Double D? Eddy: Doing Science stuff (Double D comes over) Double D: Hi Guys! Eddy: Too hot… Ed: Well we need something to do! Double D: How about a scam that is like the Olympics? Eddy: My Brother’s LOVES the Olympics! He can help us! Double D: You always talk about your Brother! I even question his existence sometimes Eddy: He does! In fact, we should go meet him! Ed: Does he live near here? Eddy: Well… No Double D: Then where does he live? Eddy: Manhattan Ed and Double D: Manhattan?!?! (Eddy nods) Double D: But Eddy, that’s more than thousands of miles away! To Be Continued... (NOTE: This Part has not been written yet (Nazz, Eddy, Double D, and Ed sit in a Ice cream parlor in Washington D.C., when a girl comes in) Ed: Hubba hubba! Eddy: No way lumpy, she's mine! Hey, where's Sockhead? (Double D sits next to the girl) Double D: So, what's you name, beautiful? Girl: It's Samantha. You're kinda cute too! What's your name? Double D: It's Double D Samantha: Hey, why do you have a sock on your head? Double D: Well- (Eddy grabs Double D and throws him off-screen) Eddy: You don't wanna date a boy with a sock on his head, do you? Samantha: Date? Well, I- Eddy: Names Eddy! I'm much better than- (Ed comes in, Grabs The chair and throws it off-screen with Eddy in it) Ed: My name is Ed! Buttered Toast! Nazz: Guys! What about me? Eddy: Who cares about you??!! (The Eds fight as Nazz and Samantha leave in disgust) Double D: EEEENNNOOOUUUGGGHHH!!! I've had with you two! I'm going to find your brother myself! Eddy: You'll never find him! Double D: Watch me! (Double D leaves) Eddy: What's Double D's problem? (Ed walks away crying. Eddy is alone) Eddy: FINE! I'LL FIND HIM MYSELF!!!! (Eddy walks into a candy store) Eddy: Heh heh, I still have some of Sockhead's emergency money! I'll take a Jawbreaker! Shop keeper: I'm sorry, we're all out. But we do have- (Shop keeper notices Eddy is gone) Eddy: That was close! (Eddy starts to cry) Eddy: Double D! Ed! Nazz! What have I done??!! Double D: Apology accepted! (Eddy turns around to see Double D, Ed, Nazz, and Samantha) Eddy: What are you doing here? Nazz: We heard the entire thing Eddy (blushing): You did? Double D: Don't worry, we're sticking together this time (Eddy smiles) Eddy: Come on, let's find my bro! (Ed, Eddy, Double D, Nazz, and Samantha walk into the sunset) BACK TO JIMMY AND SARA (Jimmy and Sara are entering Washington D.C.) Jimmy: I don't know why Sara, but O think we've gone the wrong way Sara: Jimmy, maybe you're right, I- wait- look! (Sara looks fown and sees Sheldon Jr.) Sara: It's Ed's stinky piece of cheese! We're getting closer! Jimmy: Hallelujah! BACK TO THE EDS Samantha: I'm tired. Let's rest for the night Eddy: Yeah Ed: G is for Gravy (They rest) THE NEXT MORNING (Ed yawns and gets up) Ed: Hey sleepyhead, get up! (Ed tries to wake Eddy up, but he won't get up) Ed: Uh... is he dead? Double D: Hardly, Ed Ed: Oh (laughs) Double D: Eddy, wake up! Eddy (Sleepily): Oh mom, I don't wanna go to school yet! Double D: Eddy... Eddy: Five More minutes! Double D: But Eddy! Eddy: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY (Opens eyes) Oh, sorry Double D Double D: Whatever, Ed carry Samantha, and I'll carry Nazz! Ed: Hooray! Eddy: Stupid lucky Sockhead... Ed: Don't forget me, Eddy! BACK TO JIMMY AND SARAH Jimmy: Sarah, I can't go any further... Sara: Come on, Jimmy. Just a few more steps! Jimmy: OK, I'll try (Jimmy and Sara are on top of a tall mountain in a desert. Sara: WHERE ARE YOU, ED??!! (Sara's lines echo for a bit) Eddy: What was that? Double D: I don't know, but it woke up Nazz and Samantha Nazz: What's going on? (Double D shrugs) THAT NIGHT Eddy: I'm tired, and I don't wanna sleep on the cold hard ground again Samantha: Me neither Ed: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Double D: Ed, what is it? (They turn around and see Sara and Jimmy) Ed: jimmy! Baby Sister! You came for me! Eddy: Oh great, pipsqueak's here to ruin the fun! Sara; No, I'm here to help you! Ed, Double D, and Eddy; Wha?! Sara: yeah, I want to help! Eddy: Sorry pipsqueak, but you're to young and- (Sara punches Eddy) BANG! Eddy: OK, you can come. 1 HOUR LATER (The 7 are in a forest) Sara: I'm scared Ed: Don't worry, Ed will protect you! Sara: And Jimmy? Ed: Yes! (Sara and Jimmy jump into Ed's pockets) Samantha: Hey Double D, you never did tell me why you wear a hat Double D: I'm afraid I can't tell anybody... Eddy: Oh, yes you can! (Eddy jumps in the air and pulls the hat off, and everyone gasps) Nazz: Double D. Your hair is... BEAUTIFUL!!! (Double D has huge brown hair!) Double D: I'm so ashamed! Eddy: Why are you ashamed? You're a chick magnet! Jimmy: Yeah, why are you? Double D: (Sigh) When I was born, my mother said I had beautiful hair- but my parents were scientists.. No scientist was allowed to have beautiful hair. They slammed a sock hat on me, and demanded me never to take it off till I learned to be a proper scientist. (Double D notices the others are starting to cry) Nazz: Oh Double D, I'm so sorry! (Nazz runs up to Double D and kisses him on the lips) (They continue to kiss for a while) Eddy: I think I'm gonna hurl Ed; I know I will! (Eddy, Samantha, Jimmy, and Sara back away) Double D: Weel, it's late, so we should find a place to rest Ed: What about that place? (Points to a broken-down old house) Samantha: Looks a tad scary... Nazz: Yeah! Eddy: Oh, don't be so scared! (Eddy enters) Double D: Eddy! Ed: My friend will not be eaten by Ghosts, Ghouls, and Monsters! (Ed grabs the others and rushes inside) Eddy: Don't worry, there's no such thing as ghosts! Double D: Guys... I'm getting scared! Eddy: Don't wet your Pants Double D (sarcastically): Ha ha, very funny Eddy Ed: You're right, that was funny! Eddy: You're an idiot, Ed Ed: Why thank you! Nazz: hey, this reminds me of Scooby Doo Eddy: Who watches that? Samantha: Me Jimmy: Me Sara: Me Double D: Wow. Are you sure nobody watches it? Eddy: Whatever! Anyway, we ARE just like them... Nazz: Ed can be the dog Ed: Ruff! I won't let you down! Eddy: Double D can be shaggy, cause he's a big fraidy-cat! Double D: Eddy- Eddy: Put a sock in it! I can be Fred, I'm brave Sara: You wish Nazz: I can be Daphne! Samantha: Fine, I'll be Thelma Sara: What about me and Jimmy? Eddy: You can be Scrappy Doo, since your the small tough person, and Jimmy can be Scrappy's Girlfriend! Jimmy: Scrappy had a girlfriend? Eddy: Don't know, don't care, let's solve this and make money! Ed: Let's go defeat the mutants from beyond the grave! Double D: Ed, you read too many comics Eddy: Be quiet and let's go! 1 MINUTE LATER Eddy: run for your life, ghosts!!! (They all run away screaming) LATER... Nazz: Wow... The Big Apple! Samantha: It's Beautiful, isn't it> Double D: Let's take pictures! Eddy: good idea, gimme the Camera! Double D: I thought you had it! Eddy: Great, we forgot the camera! Ed: It doesn't matter, Eddy. We got to see it and that's all that matters. (Everyone stares at Ed in amazement) Eddy: Ed... that's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say Ed: I what? Eddy: Weel, so much for Monobrow getting smarter. Double D: Come on, we need to search! Eddy: How hard could it be? (They start to search the city) SOON Eddy: This is great! Nothing! Double D: I'll check the subway! (Double D and Nazz head into the subway) Nazz: If this place wasn't so loud and full of Grafiti, it would be so romantic... Double D: Not here (Nazz notices everybody down there is watching) Nazz: oh Eddy: Hey, are you two done?! Double D: Yes LATER (The 7 are sitting on a bench in Central Park) Eddy: This stinks! We've checked every stinkin' house in Manhattan! Double D: Wait a minute Eddy, what grade was he in? Eddy: He was almost finish with High School, why! Double D: The Only place your brother could possibly be is... Nazz, Samantha, Jimmy, and Sara: College! Eddy: Bingo! Ed: Let's go, while ed is happy! (Ed runs to the nearest college, with the others catching up) (All 7 enter the college) Eddy: There's Four floors! Which could it be?! Jimmy: This will take forever! Ed (determinedly): Not so fast! (Ed looks at the map) Double D: Well, which floor is it? Ed: Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe! Four is the floor you seek! (Eddy, Nazz, Double D, Sara, and Jimmy stare at Ed) Eddy: Uhh... OK, we'll try Four (The 7 run up many stairs to the last floor) Eddy: Geez, have they heard of Elevators? Sara: And I thought Ed was an idiot! Double D: Come on, Hurry! (sara and Eddy notice everyone is at the top) Eddy: Don't blow a circuit, sockhead! (On the fourth floor) Eddy: Ok, everybody split up! (All 7 split up) 10 MINUTES LATER Eddy: Well? Samantha: We checked every dorm, but no luck Double D: What about that one? (Double D points to a door that wasn't checked) Eddy: Well... here goes nothing (Eddy walks up to the door and knocks) Double D: Are you Ok Eddy? Eddy: Just nervous. A bit. Double D: Don't worry, Eddy Ed: Yeah, you can do it! (The Door Opens) Man: Yes? Eddy: Hi, I'm- Man: Hey, doI know you? You look and sound familiar Eddy: Bro? Eddy's Brother: Eddy? Eddy: Bro! You're here! Jimmy: Sara, I'm so happy! Eddy's Brother: Eddy! You're here! I haven't seen you for years! Eddy: Oh, you're the best! (Samantha comes up) Samantha: Eddy! You did it! (Samantha kisses Eddy) Eddy: Yahoo! (Double D and Nazz also kiss, and Jimmy and Sara do too. Ed is sad) Eddy's Brother: Hey Ed, haven't seen you for a while. What's wrong? Ed: All of my pals have romance but me! Eddy's brother: No sweat, I got a friend who has a teenage sister. I'm sure she'd love to meet you Ed (Jumping up and down): Ed is happy! (All 8 have a group hug) Eddy's Brother: Hey, anyone want free jawbreakers? Eddy: FREE??!! Eddy's Brother: Yeah, you're brother of the CEO of the New York Jawbreaker Factories! (All the kid's mouths open) Eddy's Brother: Come on, Jawbreakers on me, friends! ONE WEEK LATER Eddy: Too bad we have to leave already! Nazz: yeah, Manhattan is so amazing! Eddy's Brother: Sorry guys, but I graduate soon and I can't have you at the party unless you wanna be slaves for the others Everyone: NO! Eddy's Brother: Well, see ya soon! Eddy: Bye! (Their plane takes off) That night... Eddy: That was the best Ed-venture ever! Ed: Can we have it again sometime? Eddy: Maybe we can, Ed. Maybe we can... narrator: And so, Eddy had found his brother. It had reunited Ed with his baby sibling Sara, and Samantha and Eddy's Bro moved into the Cul-de-sac Eddy: Wow... It's the fourth of July already! Double D: Come on, Eddy! The fireworks will go off without us! Eddy Coming! (Ed and Double D sit on a tall hill with Nazz, Samantha, Ed, Sara, and Jimmy as the fireworks start) Eddy: Wow, that's awesome Samantha: Yeah... (Samantha places her head on Eddy's shoulder) AFTER THE FIREWORKS Eddy's Brother: Aww... those were great! I want more! Ed: you want it, you got it! (Ed reveals a ton of fireworks) Eddy: But- How- oh well, just light em up, lumpy! (Ed starts the fireworks) Eddy: Uh, Ed. Those are A LITTLE LOUD! Ed: They'll do that Eddy Everyone: ED!!!!!!! (Screen fades to black) Ed: The End! (Laughs) THE END! Trivia * It has been finished, but the rest of it hasn't been put in yet. *Jonny and the Kankers don't appear in this movie. *There will be several Dream sequences/ flashbacks of Eddy's Past including how he and Kevin became enemies and when his brother moved away. *The Cul-de-sac is shown to be near Texas. *Two New Texan characters are in the movie, their names are Cody and Alice, though they will be one-offs only. *Although it is not shown, Eddy's Brothers name is Edison. Category:Movies